Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning reel that forwardly casting a fishing line.
Background Art
A conventional spinning reel comprises a reel body unit, a spool shaft, a spool, a drag mechanism, and a seal member (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-204640). In this conventional spinning reel, the spool shaft is supported by the reel body unit so as to be movable in a longitudinal direction. The spool is attached to the spool shaft. The spool comprises a line winding cylinder part and a flange that is on the front side and the rear side of the line winding cylinder part. The drag mechanism brakes a rotation of the spool and is housed inside of the spool. The drag mechanism comprises a braking member that brakes the rotation of the spool and a drag adjuster that is attached to the distal end of the spool shaft and that adjusts the frictional coupling force of the braking member. The seal member is disposed inside of the line winding cylinder part of the spool between the drag adjuster and the braking member. Intrusion of foreign matter into the braking member of the drag mechanism from the front of the spinning reel is prevented by abutting the distal end portion of this seal member to the inner peripheral surface of the line winding cylinder part (more accurately, the inner peripheral surface of the flange fixing member).